


Lord of the Desert

by Go0se



Series: Solid Mirages [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Karkadann, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace had thought she was daydreaming until its curved horn cut her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Desert

-  
  
  


Grace had been wandering. She’d crested a hill and there it was. Taller than Jet Star, eyes the same colour as the sun, pitch black scaled skin; huge ridges of muscle and fat against thick bones. It left no tracks in the dust when it walked toward her. Its skin smelled sharp, clean, like cold metal. Its breath like lightning.  
She had no name for it, but she wasn’t afraid.   
When Grace got back to the diner, palm bleeding, she told the others she’d fallen. The thing had been huge, amazing; fierce without violence.  _Magic._  Its memory was hers alone.

 

 

  
  
-

 

**Author's Note:**

> We have no canonical confirmation there _wasn't_ ancient Persian mythological unicorn-rhinoceroses in the Zones, okay.


End file.
